Unplanned Rendezvous
by darthplotbunny
Summary: A/N: I decided to write something lighthearted as "comic-relief", in anticipation of the other, "heavier", fanfics I will be posting in the coming months. Enjoy! Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship/General Summary: How Muzaka's position impacts his personal life...in unforeseen way
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I decided to write something lighthearted as "comic-relief", in anticipation of the other, "heavier", fanfics I will be posting in the coming months. Enjoy!

Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship/General

Summary: How Muzaka's position impacts his personal life...in unforeseen ways

o

It had been a contemptible lack of foresight on his part; he had given his "family" too long of a rope, taken things too easy in general, and now he was paying the price:

Namely, having to sneak about his own lands at night like a common thief/criminal.

His mind briefly flitted over the events of the previous few days.

 _"...well, Garda, what do you think?..."_

 _Her mind was jolted out of its meanderings, "M-my Lord, I cannot quite say"_

 _"Cannot? Or are reluctant to?" he pushed, further._

 _Her eyes flicked surreptitiously over the assembled crowd. She sighed, relenting "It is not my place to say so, however, I believe that the majority here believe that we should intervene in human affairs where it may benefit us."_

 _"And you, what do you believe should be done?"_

 _She swallowed nervously. "I-I believe that-I-I agree with my Lord's views on the matter, however, I also believe that he should consider the will of the majority." She bowed her head and took several steps backwards, praying that he would hopefully disengage her from the harrowing dialogue._

 _The entire situation was utterly ridiculous, and he often wondered how negligent he had been in his duties, to allow it to reach this stage._

 _The product of his prolonged absences, no doubt._

 _He had, in the past, offered them no explanations-he just came and went, sometimes for years at a time._

 _"Fair Enough."_

 _He turned his back to the assembled crowd, trying to gather the momentary illusion of solitude so that he could contemplate this turn of events. Truly, he was at a loss about how to deal with the current situation._

 _The completely-rational urge to subject Maduke to all kinds of horrendous torments was never far from his mind. Sighing, he quickly dismissed it._

He knew that his own negligence, his laughable, colossal failure to keep himself informed of the going-ons within his clan and inability to identify the first, initial stirrings and the first signs of discontent was the reason that so many members of the "family" had now gone rogue. He had never intended for Garda, of all people, to be his only source of information with regards to the workings of *his own clan*. She was, at the current moment, his only somewhat-objective and clear insight into the actions of the "family".

It was regrettable.

The entire situation was utterly ridiculous, and the consequences even moreso-particularly this one.

At last, he seemed to reach his destination. He brushed aside the ivy that covered the handle, and thumbed open the door. He took several steps down the narrow hallway, and stopped in front of a sliding door.

It was as if orange flames were visible through the crack in the door. He detected further signs of motion, and it widened further. To his delight, unusual, lovely pink eyes greeted him.

She rubbed them blearily and took several steps backwards to admit him. The back of her hand still lingered/hovered/was still held over her left eye, and she stifled a yawn. "L-lord Muzaka?"

He grinned inwardly. It would be a fun night. 

I wanted to write something a little more lighthearted and humorous, in prep for the heavy drama I will be posting in the coming months. Let me know if my first attempt at humor failed or not:P

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

He held up a single finger to his lips, sliding the door shut behind him.

...She took several steps backwards to admit him, stifling a yawn, and for a change, not sporting her "the-sky-is-about-to-fall-on-our-heads-and-we're-all-doomed" look. Unbeknownst to her, a few stubborn locks of hair stuck up in tufts at odd angles to the back of her head, but this, perhaps, even increased her appeal. She was well-endowed, but typically opted to wear more conservative clothing, so this fact had not been immediately apparent to him-at least until he was treated to the sight of her ample bosom straining underneath/against the thin fabric of her pajamas. He would be more than happy to relieve them-her, he amended-of this unnecessary restriction. He forced his eyes up to her face, grinning, as she at last seemed to register her surroundings, the signs of sleep at last fading from her eyes.

She blinked up at him cutely. And again.

There was a damnable dearth of females in his generation. He often wondered why that was.

Muzaka just smirked, pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it around to his satisfaction. "I had expressed the importance of being discreet, earlier. I trust that you took all necessary precautions?"

She nodded.

He felt himself grinning even more widely. This was long overdue.

He was aware that Garda had often lamented the fact that there was an unfortunate dichotomy between serving his interests and his personal wishes. While she would have much preferred to do the latter, his interests would have been irrevocably compromised by her diminished utility as an informant.

At the crux of the problem was the fact that she openly aligned herself with his views in the political sphere (unlike so many of his other playmates).

Common sense had dictated (but really, how much of that did he possess any more?) that the dissenting elements of his family would insinuate that she possessed a lack of objectivity to the clan's greater interests, and take greater measures to conceal their intentions and actions from her as well.

He had never intended for Garda to become his only source of information-the only reliable pipeline into the workings of his own clan.

Everything to this point had been nothing more than the result of his own inexcusable and unforgivable negligence. He seemed to be continually cursing his own stupidity, these days. And the punishment came in the form of a variety of inconveniences, among the most ridiculous being this one.

The pressing need drove out all other thoughts from his mind.

He released her chin, and moved his hands onto her hips.

That single action seemed to have elicited what was probably the cutest little moan he had ever heard in his life. A pleasant flush spread over her cheeks. As usual, she addressed him by his title, which she was so accustomed to outside of their activities.

He decided he quite liked that, perhaps even moreso/particularly in this setting.


	3. Chapter 3: At work and play

Your daily dose of softcore and fluffy can be found here, folks. It's so sugary, it almost gave me a cavity. Heh, it's not my tastes, but someone might just enjoy this. Don't even ask me why I wrote it. I don't even like itXD

^o^O^o^o^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^^O^O^O^O^O^O^

I present to you now...chapter 3! "At work and at play":

He was amid a dense forest in the human-owned lands, trampling easily through the mud with his nose as his guide, and enjoying the scent of the freshly fallen rain and the pleasant blanket of fog that had settled over the area. He was regularly accustomed to using solely his nose to navigate, and the current obstructions in his field of view posed little in the way of/were little more than passing annoyances.

He breathed in deeply, taking in the glorious silence and cool, early morning air. Straining his ears, he further noticed that he could no longer detect even the faintest sounds of the falling raindrops.

And so he easily stepped over the threshold, without looking down/without a second thought.

Her features ever-so-briefly contorted themselves into A barely concealed grimace. It appeared that he had trailed-in mud after him, down the hallway, and his boots were filthy/had become filthy on the way. He looked down, taking note of this for the first time. Taking in the glorious silence/He strained his ears, further noticing that he could no longer detect any signs of rain/even the faintest sounds of rain falling/raindrops.

He braced himself for an oh-so-polite rebuke (Garda was always polite-whether this was out of fear or a genuine personality trait, he never could tell). None came. It never came.

She knelt, busing herself with either buckle/undoing the claspbuckle on either boot/on both his boots./on either one of his boots.

...His mind immediately went over the myriad of possibilities of having her in that position. Or in various other ones.

She stood, her hand rummaging through her back pocket, "My apologies for not giving this to you sooner, , .It was an unforgivable oversight on my part, which I hope you will overlook/forgive me for"

He was jolted out of his musings by the ream of papers that was thrust into his hands. He spared them a lazy glance, before placing them down on/tossing them onto the tabletop for perusal later, and allowed his gaze to drift back to the irresistible, lithe form and cute face in front of him. He immediately wondered what kinds of responses he could elicit/coax from those lightly pursed, upturned lips while his unrelenting mind/mindimmediatelyrelentlessly decided to elaborate/expand/continued to expound on the innumerable possibilities of having that shapely, buxom form contorted to his liking and writhing beneath him. Or bound to the wall or tabletop, alternatively.

Forcibly wresting his attention and refocusing it back on her words, he responded with a noncommital "hrm" as his mind continued to expand on the myriad of possibilities.


	4. Chapter 4: Pillow Talk

Chapter 4: Pillow Talk

"...I'm sorry."

'Sorry? What was she apologizing for?'

Keeping the urgent haze of desire at bay just (barely) long enough to register her words/he just barely managed to register her words, but found that he was quickly approaching similar levels of distraction. She bit back a moan, face flushed and breathing ragged/panting/breathing heavily now, under Muzaka's all-too-skilled hands. "Just what on Earth are you going on about?"

"Earlier today, at the - I should have-"

Her words were punctuated by an obvious need for air.

"Perhaps...if I had not shown such blatant favoritism...if I did not align myself with your views so openly...others would see my judgement as impartial..."

A strained, pleasured gasp of breath forced her to pause.

"...I would be of greater use to you in that way"

"Don't worry about it."

"...Still, My choice of words was poor."


	5. Chapter 5: Hedonism

She appeared to have been woken up from a fitful slumber as he happened upon her.

Well, deja-vu and all that.

She finally finished rounded the corner, rubbing at her eyes as she did so and making an altogether half-hearted attempt to stifle the yawn that did come.

He almost/could have laughed, BRIGHT, enormous blue, pink, and white clouds of various shapes and sizes decorated the fabric, which was about as adorably rumpled as she looked, at the moment, in her half-asleep state.

At least it was better than the blinding, neon-orange monstrosity she had been wearing only the previous day. He would have to speak with her about her choice in nightwear. As it was, he had brought something that was, at least in his opinion, far-more-suitable.

Garda gawked at him briefly, her eyes drifting/flicking alternately between him and what he was holding.

Perhaps owing to her intrinsically and overtly submissive nature (a blind man could see it), Garda was more "plaything" than "playmate". He wasn't complaining, it was fun, in its own right.

Truth be told, these qualities, deliberate or otherwise, made her especially fun to *brutalize*, as he had mentally termed it. He positioned/pushed her up against the wall by the shoulders, much like a rag doll, gazing up at him through half-lidded and openly adoring eyes. He had often wondered how far her fondness for him extended.

He had a good time imagining how she would look in the various outfits and contraptions that his overly-creative mind had designed. He hoped he would get the opportunity to test them all.


	6. Chapter 6

===Garda's POV===

His hips ground into hers playfully, his hands shifted lower on her hips

his hands [were] still at work on her waistband, an increasing cause of frustration. He growled lowly/guttarly/grunted briefly.

was punctuated by an adorably spoken "ah!"

It appeared that he had brought along a ...device... of some description. But what she would describe it as...

^o^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^o^O^O^O^O^O^o^^O^Oo^O^O^O^O^O^^^OO^O^O^O^O^^O^O^O^o^

Rushing into the adjacent room with her newfound toy, she hurried to put it on, nearly stumbling/tripping over several of the loose floorboards.

Muzaka couldn't wait either, it seemed-he stood up to "assist her" with the garment, nearly losing what little self-control he had remaining in the process. (But who really cared about that anyways?)


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"He had emfinally/em gone over the set of documents she had managed to procure from the Union, outlining, in detail, the ongoing status of their various clandestine operations and ongoing (and here he wrinkled his nose in distaste) illegal human experimentation./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"It had perturbed him, and he had enlisted the assistance of a variety of informants early-on, in order to keep a track of their activities on conception. He still had serious doubts and misgivings over the efficacy of many of the measures that had been taken, to date./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"He allowed himself to "flop" against the recliner in the far corner on the room. It had been a fairly long walk./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She now put considerably less effort into formalities and trivial courtesies. She immediately bounded towards the recliner and straddled his lap. She was quite insatiable, when you got past appearances./she really could be quite insatiable./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Well, she was blunt. He liked blunt./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She was in actuality, a fair bit more demanding than many of his other lovers. But even when she demanded, it somehow managed to appear to him to be little more than a polite request. Or better yet, his own idea. He blamed decades in politics. Perhaps it was simply her cute, all-too-rare smile which could brighten even the darkest of days, which had him yielding to the most irrational and demented of fantasies-or what she so easily termed-"requests"./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"He reached for the hemp rope he had taken to keeping in the cupboard, tying the ends to the base of the tabletop. It would be a long night./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"=o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo==o=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Yup, they're both fairly out of character, especially in this chappie. I really don't think I care anymore./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Well guys, that's it for this one. I honestly think it's *terrible*, but I wanted to see whether I could write something less hardcore, and somewhat humorous. Yeah, I really think this one's terrible though. Please leave reviews if you enjoyed this./p 


End file.
